


Empty

by Anonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm Sorry, Incest, M/M, Mind Break, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shota, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After the Hunter’s Exam, Gon travels to Killua’s home to save him from his family and take him away. Unfortunately, he finds out that Killua is beyond saving.
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49
Collections: Anonymous





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: read tags, this is very short but it gets very dark.

It was not difficult to find out where Killua’s family lives, the difficult part was actually getting into the estate. Gon and his friends were tedious, and eventually, they managed to get in. However, nobody was willing to tell them where Killua actually _was._

The butlers stopped them, led them to some kind of a building, and told them that Killua will see them soon, but the friends couldn’t shake the feeling that something was _wrong._

They made a plan. Kurapika and Leorio distracted the butlers, and Gon snuck away to look for Killua.

It was a miracle that nobody spotted him sneaking into the main estate, the time he spent sneaking around in the wilderness probably helped with that. Acting on instinct, he glanced around, looking for a room that might be Killua’s. He eventually found it, but it was empty.

He felt uneasy. More and more concerned for his friend and less caring about being found, he ran around the mansion. At this point, he was ready to confront anyone who he would run into.

Eventually, he noticed dark stairs leading down underground. Probably to some kind of a basement. It made no sense for Killua to be there, but Gon walked there anyway because he felt like he looked everywhere else at that point.

A sense of dread overcame him more and more with every step. He felt bile rising in his throat as he realized that it’s some kind of a torture dungeon. He wondered who could the family be torturing here. Hoped that his foreboding sense of dread was wrong.

He was frozen in place when he entered the room. Killua was naked, bent over a table, and his older brother Illumi was behind him. There were sounds of skin slapping against skin and it was obvious what was happening.

Illumi noticed Gon, looked directly into his eyes, and continued fucking Killua.

Killua was crying, his tiny body trembling from the harsh thrusts. He, too, noticed Gon.

„Please don’t look,“ he sobbed.

Gon didn’t want to look, didn’t want to _see._ He wanted to murder Illumi right there for doing something so terrible to his little brother.

But Gon was frozen in place with shock, unable to move or speak or look away.

Illumi grabbed Killua’s hair and lifted him, revealing his body to Gon. He had an erection, and despite the situation, Gon felt that he was getting turned on by the sight. Shame and disgust mixed in him as he watched Illumi violate his brother.

Gon thought it couldn’t get worse but it _did,_ Illumi kissed Killua deeply and the boy _moaned,_ as if he liked it, as if he _wanted it._

Still fucking him from behind, Illumi grabbed Killua’s cock and began jerking him off.

Gon couldn’t believe his eyes but Killua seemed really into it, his teary eyes rolled back, and soon, he was coming, splattering the table with white stripes of come.

Illumi seemed satisfied with that, he pulled out and stuffed his still-hard cock back into his pants. Killua slumped down onto the table, his weight supported by it because his legs were too weak to hold him.

He was sobbing, shaking violently. Gon was finally able to move, and he tried to run to Killua but was stopped by Illumi.

„Stay away,“ Illumi said simply. Despite what he just did, he looked unfazed and calm, his breathing was even.

Gon was too shocked to _think,_ the only thing on his mind was that he needs to get to Killua fast and take him away.

„Leave,“ said Killua with the quietest, shakiest voice that Gon has ever heard. It broke his heart.

„I will take you away from here, don’t worry! Nothing can stop me!“ Gon said, hoping to give Killua some reassurance.

But the next thing Killua said shattered all his hope.

„I want to stay.“ It sounded empty, broken.

Gon looked at Killua’s fragile body full of cuts and bruises, and it was nauseating, but it was nothing compared to looking into his eyes. They were devoid of all emotions. He was an empty shell, broken beyond repair. Gon ran to him and Illumi didn’t stop him this time, he just cautiously watched him. Gon grabbed Killua’s hand, tried to talk some sense into him.

„I’m taking you with me, I don’t care what they did to you, you’re my friend and I will save you and protect you-…“

Killua interrupted him. „I’m not qualified to have friends. Leave.“

Tears streamed down Gon’s cheeks.

„What are you talking about? I- we are friends and I care for you and-…“

Killua interrupted him again. „I don’t care about you. I’m a puppet of darkness, incapable of feeling anything.“

Those words hurt Gon, and he felt lost. He had no idea what to say, what to do to make Killua realize that he’s wrong.

Still naked on the table, Killua stopped shaking and returned to his calm self.

„Sorry to disappoint you after going this far to retrieve me, but there’s no point. My destiny lies here with the family, this is my true calling.“

When he spoke those words, his eyes were empty and blank. Like a doll, like a puppet. Nothing of the bright boy Gon met was left in him.

And Gon realized that his friend is gone, that he was too late. Killua is beyond saving now, they broke him and remade him into something sinister and inhuman.

Gon wished he could take Killua away, by force if necessary, and try to pick up the broken pieces and put him back together, but it was just not possible. He was powerless against the strong family members, they won’t let him take Killua away no matter what.

„I’m sorry Killua, I shouldn’t have let you return here, I should have known-…“ Gon sobs but his words fall on deaf ears.

Illumi shoves Gon out of the room, thinking that he had enough time with Kil.

„You monster!“ Gon shouts at him and punches him in the face. Illumi doesn’t dodge, knowing that Gon is not strong enough to really hurt him.

„It’s better this way. He’s not suffering,“ Illumi tries to explain.

„You will pay for this! One day, I will rip out your heart from your chest with these hands!“ Gon screams and it sounds like a promise.

Gon runs away, crying, hating himself for being so powerless.

Illumi returns to Killua, gently picks him up, and carries him to his room in his arms.

„You did well, my perfect little brother,“ Illumi says and kisses him.

And Killua responds, kisses him back, desperate for any kind of comfort, no matter how wrong and twisted it is.


End file.
